


Investment

by queenchingshih



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, backstorrrryyy stuff, blood cw, killian is the huntsman to peter's king, peter is really good at manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if Killian will be so afraid after he admits to himself that he's already become the monster Peter always wanted him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Investment

His pirate is covered in blood. Peter, as a rule, doesn't like to get his hands dirty but he can't help himself now as he splays long fingers over the ridges of Killian's cheeks, feeling the blood - still warm - stick to his skin, tainting him. 

'You did good.'

'... I did?' Killian's eyes flare brightly at the approval before all too soon fading away behind a pained frown. 'No, no I didn't. Good.' He laughs now, and Peter enjoys the slight madness that tinges the sound. 'What I did wasn't good, it wasn't.' He clutches Peter's hands that are still cradling his own face and Peter thinks he has a mind the remove them but he only digs his nails into skin, staring at Peter and trying to will him to understand his words. As if he doesn't already.

'Good is subjective. You understand that don't you, pirate?' Peter drawls as he traces one now blood stained hand over Killian's cheek and back around his neck. He tugs at the short hairs at the back of the pirate's neck and Killian flinches before relaxing into his hold, tilting his head down. 'You can't be good for everyone, but you can for me.' Peter tells him with a grin and their foreheads brush. 'It's the only way you're going to survive.'

'But they were children...' Killian says and his guilt is nauseating.

'They were traitors. Rebels.' Peter looses control of himself for a moment, lets his anger show with a snarl and Killian cowers, tries to pull away. Peter holds fast, bites back the rage he's battled with ever since he first learnt of the plot against him.  _They were his boys._  But they were dead now and he wouldn't allow their foolish designs to haunt him from their graves. Peter rubs the back of Killian's neck, more to comfort himself than the pirate, and sighs, lets the rage go. 

'They wouldn't have given you what you want. Not like I'm going to. You knew that. That's why they're lying in parts on your ship right now.'

Oh and the show he'd put on. Granting the rebel lost boys access onto the Jolly Roger under the guise that he was actually going to listen to what they had to say. Peter had watched it all from a hidden spot between the ship's sails. The best thing about it all was that Peter didn't even have to suggest the idea to his loyal little pirate. It was pure instinct to turn around and gut the ring leader with his hook, shout orders to his crew to leave no boy alive. Watching him whirl across the deck slashing and slicing like a god of death had made Peter's spine tingle.

Oh yes, he had been right to invest in this one. His creation, his monster. 

'That's why you're painted in their filthy traitor blood so prettily. You. Did. Good.' Peter closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of blood and leather and the sea. He should head back to camp and report that the rebellion has been squashed, make it clear that nothing like that is ever to happen again or the fates those traitors met on Hook's deck would seem merciful in comparison. But he can't find it within himself to draw away quite yet.

After a few silent moments - he thought Killian might argue some more but it appears he has finally reached a level of resignation - he feels Killian's hand, rough with callouses, tentatively brush against his cheek. He cracks his eyes open to observe the wonderful array of motions battling on the pirate's face. Curiosity, distress, wonder, confusion. Finally it settles on Peter's favorite. Fear.

'Are you afraid of me?' Peter chirps unnecessarily, enjoying the burned look that flashes in Killian's eyes as he quickly drops his hand.

'Yes. But...' 

'But what?' Now Peter himself can't help but be curious. It's not often that people admit outright to fearing him, even less so when they follow it up with a 'but'. 

'I'm more afraid of what you'll turn me into,' Those blue eyes are wide and glassy, his bottom lip is even quivering and yet... behind the fear, there's savagery. Killian can trick himself into believing it all he wants but Peter saw his  _eyes_  when he slaughtered those boys. He wonders if Killian will be so afraid after he admits to himself that he's already become the monster Peter always wanted him to be. When he does, Peter will be waiting for him.

For now he presses a kiss to his pirate's cheek before stepping back and conjuring up Killian's flask. Rum sloshes around inside and with a sly smile Peter offers it to Killian.

'Have a drink Captain.'


End file.
